Small World
by Sari and Nev
Summary: Sari and Neveru spend some quality time with their mutant friends. Based on a RPG Sari and Nev were playing. PyroOC KurtOC. SOME SLASH! Please R&R! (Not a stinky old Mary-Sue...I hate those things!)
1. Stumpy's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution. Marvel does. D'oh.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
=======================================================  
  
Sari paced back and forth in front of the movie theater. She looked down at her watch. "Where was she?" she wondered. Just then, a snowy white owl flew down and landed on the telephone booth beside the theater entrance.  
  
"Hoot." The owl tilted its head and looked at Sari.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" The owl gracefully hovered down to the ground in front of Sari. Slowly the owl began to transform into a girl. The girl had blue hair with purple tips, and a tail. She smiled shyly at Sari. "Sorry I'm late...what movie are we seeing again?"  
  
Sari rolled her eyes. "How many times to I have to tell you, Nev! We're seeing 'Stumpy's Revenge'!"  
  
Neveru scratched her head. "Oh right, heh heh." Sari grabbed Neveru's hand and they headed into the theater. They walked up to the ticket booth.  
  
Sari looked right into the eyes of the middle aged ticket lady. "Two for 'Stumpy's Revenge' please!" The ticket lady typed something into her computer and a string of tickets came out of the tiny printer. She ripped off two tickets and handed them to Sari. "$10.37 please." Then she held out her hand, and Sari placed one of her folded up dollar bills in her hand, along with thirty-seven cents. She grabbed the two tickets out of the lady's hand and they headed passed the concession stand. They were late enough anyway, they didn't need snacks. They went right up to the guy who takes your tickets, and handed them to him. He directed them to the theater for 'Stumpy's Revenge'. They speed walked down the hall and into the correct theater. They grabbed a seat in the fifth row, and sat down.  
  
Sari looked around the theater at the small amount of people that came to watch the movie. She looked at Neveru. "I guess not many people like 'Stumpy' movies, eh?"  
  
"Well, Stumpy is kinda violent, Sari."  
  
"Yeah, I know, with the whole skull bashing thing..."  
  
"I thought Stumpy died in the first movie?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. That's why he wants revenge."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two girls faced the big screen. Luckily, they weren't as late as they thought. The ads were still going. Sari looked at the back of the boy's head that sat in front of her. "He has blue hair! Just like Nev!" she thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of jellybeans. She popped one in her mouth. Neveru looked at the jellybeans longingly out of the corner of her eye. Sari noticed and handed her a couple. Neveru smiled and happily chewed the jellybeans. Sari chucked a purple jelly bean at the guy with blue hair. He twirled around and glared at Sari. "Vat vas that for?" Sari looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by his German accent. She smiled at him.  
  
"Just trying to get your attention." she said, "I like your hair. My friend here..." she pointed to Neveru "...has the same color."  
  
"Vow, vat an amazing discovery. Congratulations." he replied sarcastically. He looked at Neveru, and noticed her tail. "She's going out in public with that thing? Is she a mutant or something?" he thought. Neveru noticed him looking at her, and she blushed. He quickly stopped staring and turned around. He blushed a bit too. What was he doing just staring at someone?  
  
Sari glanced over at Neveru. "Is your cousin John coming?" Sari had a slight crush on Neveru's older cousin, St. John, and she wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
"Yeah, he called me earlier before we left. He's going crazy because he can't find his lighter."  
  
"Good. He can sit right here beside me." She patted the empty seat beside her. Neveru smiled knowingly.  
  
The boy with blue hair twirled around and looked at Neveru again. He whispered as quietly as he could, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Are you a mutant?" he asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she replied.  
  
"Me. Kurt. Kurt Vagner."  
  
"Kurt Vagner?"  
  
"No, Vagner."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"No it's..."  
  
Sari broke in. "Nev, I think he means Wagner. He has an accent in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry Kurt." she smiled at him. "So, you wanted to know if I'm a mutant, right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I am. Happy?" she said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Oh..." he turned looked around nervously. Then leaned in closer to Neveru. "Me too." he whispered.  
  
Neveru had a look of surprise on her face. Another mutant? "Small world..." she thought."What's your power?"  
  
"Vell, I can teleport. And I don't really look like I do now. This is just my image inducer. Vat I really look like is..." Sari shushed them. "You guys! I'm tryin' to watch a movie here! It's gettin' to the good part, too!" On the screen, Stumpy was knocking a beautiful young blonde's head off with a sledge hammer. Sari smiled up at the screen. "Stumpy, you crazy zombie!" she thought.  
  
Kurt looked back over at Neveru. "I'll talk to you more about this later. Meet me beside the theater, in the ally." Neveru nodded her head and continued watching the movie. Just then, John stumbled into the theater. He crouched low to the ground so he wouldn't block anyone's view of the movie. Sari noticed him and stood up. "Hey! HEY JOHN! Over here! I saved you a seat!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Nearly everyone in the theater shushed her. John quickly walked over to his seat.  
  
He looked at Sari, a hint of anger in his expression. "Are yeh crazy sheila! Y' coulda got us kicked ou' o' this 'ere theater!"  
  
Sari simply smiled at him. "Aw c'mon Johnny. I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to get kicked out of the theater again."  
  
"Right." He sighed. He then took out his lighter and looked at it with a dreamy expression on his face, and gave it a quick kiss. "Foun' me lucky lighter!" Sari looked up at him with a small frown.  
  
"How come you can't give me a kiss, but you can give your "lucky lighter" a kiss?"  
  
John shrugged. "You never asked meh to. An' plus, it's me lucky lighter fo' cryin' ou' loud!"  
  
"Can I have a kiss then?" She asked him, a small smirk forming on her mouth.  
  
"Nah. Don' feel like kissin' yeh ri' now, sheila." John did like the attention from a girl, he wasn't used to it.  
  
Sari didn't look upset at all. "Kay." Then she laid her head on his shoulder, and continued watching the movie. He pat her on the head, and reached for a handful of popcorn he had bought.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Did you like it? See? Sari and Neveru aren't like Mary-sues! Please read and review. ^_^ 


	2. A Sad Tail

Neveru81: Thanks, Nev, I know I'm "berry" talented. *ego swells*  
  
=======================================================  
  
As the movie finally came to an end, Sari, Neveru, and John got up to leave. "You guys," Neveru started, "I'll meet up with you later. I've got somewhere I gotta be." Neveru rushed ahead of them, and out of the theater. Sari shrugged. "Wanna go follow her and see what she's up to?"  
  
"D'oh." John said, and smiled deviously. They went the way Neveru went, making their way out of the theater.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kurt was leaning against the wall of the theater's back alley, waiting for the girl with a tail like his to show up. Finally, Neveru came around the corner and stopped in front of the alley. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and walked down the ally toward Kurt. "So," Neveru said, "You're a mutant too."  
  
"Ya, and I got the fur and tail to prove it." Neveru blinked in surprise as Kurt pressed a button on his image inducer. Instantly, he changed. His skin turned into blue fur, and a tail appeared behind him. Neveru smiled and shook her tail, showing him their similarities.  
  
"Wow Kurt! Nice fur!" Kurt smiled at her compliment, and they began talking about their powers again.  
  
"I can turn into any animal." said Neveru, waiting for Kurt's response. Kurt's face lit up.  
  
"Cool, dude! Can I see?" Neveru nodded her head. Slowly she shrunk down, growing golden-yellow fur, and getting on all fours. In no time at all, she had transformed into a golden retriever. She barked happily and wagged her tail. Kurt laughed. Neveru then slowly transformed back, and took a bow. "Miau, thank you!"  
  
"Cool. Vant to see my power?"  
  
"Sure!" Never said, smiling.  
  
Then, he disappeared with a 'bamf!' and reappeared right in front of Neveru. "Close enough to..." Neveru began to think, and then she shook her head. What was she thinking? There's no such thing as love at first site.it's too fast!  
  
"See? I can teleport." He had never been this close to a girl before. "And a pretty girl at that." he thought, staring into her eyes. They blushed in unison.  
  
"Uh...Kurt?"  
  
"...ya?"  
  
"Do you.believe in love at first site?"  
  
"Maybe...I dunno...do you?"  
  
".maybe."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Umm...nice powers." Neveru said, still blushing.  
  
"Yeah, you too..." Slowly, they brought there faces closer together. "She's...like.me..." Kurt thought, as he closed his eyes. "She has the demon tail.the one I got criticized for, abused for, the one I cried about...the one that made me wish...I was human."  
  
( ...closer. )  
  
(...closer. )  
  
( ...and closer still. )  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, Sari jumped out from behind a dumpster. "There you are, Nev! We found you!" Sari had a huge cheesy grin plastered on her face. John came out from behind the dumpster, too.  
  
"Nice timin'. It was jus' getting' to th' good part, too!" he said.  
  
Kurt slowly backed away. "Uh.I gotta go."  
  
'bamf!'  
  
Neveru looked down at her feet. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Sari stopped smiling. "Uh.Nev?" she reached out a hand to Neveru, put she jerked away. "Did...did I...do something wrong?" Sari asked, tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
"No...'s' ok." Neveru replied half-heartedly. She transformed into a beautiful tropical bird, and flew off.  
  
Sari looked down at the ground as the tears started to fall. She didn't mean to hurt Neveru. She really didn't. John put a hand on her shoulder. "I think she liked 'im." he said.  
  
=======================================================  
  
What did you guys think? It may seem like I'm going a little fast, but I'm not a big detail person. My chapters are quick and short. Kinda like meh. Oh well. R&R please! 


	3. The Amagi Dragon

Neveru81: I will keep writing. As a matter of fact, I'll start right now!  
  
Beth: Cute, eh? If you say so.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Neveru glided slowly down to the ground in front of a hill at the city park. She changed from a bird to a wolf, and ran towards the hill. Kitty, who was visiting the park at that time, spotted her and chased after her. "Hey, Neveru. I, like, know that's you." Neveru looked up at Kitty with sad eyes. "What's wrong girl?" Kitty asked. Neveru simply brushed past her and walked up the hill. She sat at the top. Usually she would howl at the moon, but she was too upset. Kitty was about to walk off but Neveru barked once, signifying that Kitty was allowed to come up. Kitty walked to the top of the hill and sat beside Neveru. Kitty sighed. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked, sounding worried. Neveru slowly transformed back into her normal form. She looked at Kitty with a tear-stained face.  
  
"I think I finally found someone.but now I might never see him again." she said in between sobs.  
  
"Well, tell me about him."  
  
"Well.he's blue and furry, he has pointed ears, and a tail." Neveru started.  
  
"Oh!" Kitty exclaimed, "You must mean Kurt! He's, like, right over there!" Kitty pointed to a tree. Neveru squinted and noticed a blue blur in the distance sitting in the tree.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thanks Kitty! Thank you so much!" Neveru grabbed Kitty and pulled her into a hug. Kitty smiled warmly.  
  
"Like, no problem."  
  
Neveru transformed into a beautiful emerald green bird, and flew toward Kurt.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kurt was sitting up in his favorite tree. It was perfect for sitting, with its long sturdy limbs. He was thinking about all that had happened to him that day. "Stupid blonde chick.ruining my only chance with a girl." he thought, remembering Sari intruding on him and Neveru. "That girl is just so.annoying!" he said out load.  
  
"Very annoying." Neveru appeared behind him, smiling, and sitting on the same branch as him.  
  
Kurt jumped so high that he nearly fell out of the tree. He caught himself with his tail, and pulled himself back up. "You scared the fur off me!" he said, smiling at Neveru. Neveru looked into his eyes with a small smirk on her face. "What were you thinking back there?"  
  
"Va.vhat do you mean?" he said, laughing nervously.  
  
"C'mon, you know what I mean."  
  
"Uh.I forgot!"  
  
Neveru's brow furrowed. "You couldn't have forgotten something like that so quickly."  
  
"Oh.alright..." he said, blushing a bit. "Vell, if you really vant to know."  
  
Neveru nodded, now with a more serious look on her face. Kurt looked down at his hands resting on his lap. "I thought that.I had finally.fallen in love with someone." He looked up at Neveru. Tears started to form in her eyes. She had small smile on her face.  
  
"Me too." she said. They leaned in closer, closing their eyes. Kurt pulled Neveru into a tender embrace, and their lips touched.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Sari was sitting on a bench in front of the corner store. John had his face pressed against the glass, looking in at all the goodies. There were candies, chips, sodas, but most of all, lighters. All the different colored lighters danced around in John's head, as he daydreamed of owning them all. There was a "Closed" sign on the front door, and when he saw it he frowned. Sari noticed the dreamy expression on his face, and stood up to go look inside too. She saw all the yummy treats, and her stomach growled. She sighed. "It all looks so yummy.way better than the food I get from the dumpster in my alley." John stopped staring in the window and looked over at Sari. "Yeh live in an ally, love?" Sari looked up at him and smiled. He could tell it was a fake smile. "Yeah, but it's okay. I get along.been living in alleys ever since my parents died." She noticed a small frown forming on his face. "Really, it's not so bad." She assured him. She changed the subject. "Think we should try and find Neveru? She's been gone for awhile now.I'm worried."  
  
"Yeah, you're righ', we shoul' go find Neveru. An' I'll lead th' way!" John said, and he marched off in a random direction. Sari shrugged, and followed him.  
  
*back at the park*  
  
"Vow." Kurt said as he slowly pulled away.  
  
"Double wow." Neveru said, smiling.  
  
There was a lengthy silence. "Uh.so Kurt. Where do you live?"  
  
"I live at the institute. It's pretty big. It's bigger than mansion big!" He said, picturing the institute in his mind.  
  
"Bigger than mansion big? Wow. My place is like a dot compared to that!"  
  
"Vhere do you live?"  
  
"I live at the brotherhood boarding house! I live with my friends Todd, Fred, Lance, Wanda, and Pietro. Well.I guess you could say they're my friends anyway."  
  
Kurt's eyes widened. "The.the Brotherhood? You live with the Brotherhood!?"  
  
"Well, yeah. It's not so bad actually. Wanna go?" she said, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Kurt thought for awhile. It couldn't hurt, could it? "Sure, why not?" he said. Then, Neveru jumped down from the tree, and Kurt followed suit. "Watch this!" said Neveru, and she began to transform. She got bigger and bigger, and then she grew wings. Her skin turned to scales and her face grew long and pointed. She had transformed into an Amagi dragon, which were only found in her home land. She hovered a bit in the air, and looked down at Kurt. He was looking up and gaping at Neveru's new form. She slowly sunk down lower and lower until she was once again on the ground. She grunted and tossed her head into the direction of her back, letting Kurt know to get on. Kurt teleported onto her back, and Neveru faced forward and started to take off. Just then, Sari and John were running behind them, trying to catch up. Of course, John was a little bit behind. He was a pyro, not a runner. Sari pulled up her baggy pants, as not to expose her boyish boxers. Then, she waved her hands in the air. "Hey! Hey, Nev! Wait up!" Neveru heard Sari's call, and slowed down a bit, with her feet barely brushing the ground. Sari grabbed onto Neveru's side, and pulled herself up. Then she reached her hand out to John, who was still lagging behind. He ran up and grabbed Sari's hand, and she pulled him up. Neveru then lifted high into the air, and flew towards the Brotherhood's house.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Yay! This was my longest chapter yet. In the next chapter, we'll get to go to the Brotherhood's house! I bet you can't wait for the next *a bit slashy* chapter! 


	4. Truth or Dare

Neveru: Hula dancing? I'll think about it.  
  
=======================================================  
  
When they finally reached the Brotherhood house, Neveru landed smoothly onto the roof. John was showing Sari how to fly on a dragon with no hands, so he fell off and landed on the rooftop. Sari shook her head and slid off onto the rooftop. Kurt teleported down beside Sari and Neveru transformed back into normal form. Sari grabbed John's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Thank ya, love." he said, smiling. Sari nodded and smiled back. Neveru ran over next to Kurt. "I don't think you've formally met my friends here." She said looking at Kurt. She pointed a finger to Sari. "This is Sari," then she pointed to John, "And this is my cousin St. John, but just call him John. It's easier." Sari nodded her head and waved at Kurt, and John just nodded once. "Alright," said Neveru, "Lets get off this roof and into the house!" Neveru jumped down, gracefully landing on the window sill of a room on the second story. She opened the window to let her friends in. Kurt grabbed Sari and John's hands and teleported into the room. Sari looked around and spotted a small ferret in a cage.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a ferret!" Sari said.  
  
"Yup. The boys got him for me. Of course, I whined and cried until they bought him." Neveru replied, recalling the incident.  
  
"Well.what's his name?" Sari asked, smiling and wiggling her finger playfully in front of the ferret.  
  
"His name's Bob. Isn't he cute?"  
  
Sari nodded. Bob was indeed cute, with his bright, curious eyes and his soft white fur. Kurt was taking in the scenery, and John got up on the bed. He started to jump up and down, laughing like a little boy. It was a strange site, and adding the laughter just made it stranger. "What a goofball." Sari thought, shaking her head and chuckling to herself. Kurt looked over at Neveru. "Uh.I'm kind of thirsty. Can I have a drink?" Neveru nodded her head and called downstairs. "Fred! Hey Fred!"  
  
Someone grunted stupidly from downstairs. "What do ya want?!" Fred shouted back up to Neveru.  
  
"Come on up! And bring drinks! Sari and John are here, and I got new friend here too!" Neveru looked at her friends, and turned back to shout again. "Oh yeah, and bring games or somethin' too!" Neveru turned back around and walked toward John. She yanked him off her bed and he fell on the floor with a 'thud'. He got up, shrugged, and dusted himself off. Just then, Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred walked into the room. Todd was holding an empty wine bottle, and Fred was carrying a tray of canned sodas. Wanda was sulking behind, and when she got in the room she sat up against the wall with a sullen look on her face. Fred handed everyone their drinks, except Wanda who either wasn't thirsty, or didn't want anything to do with other people. Sari looked at the bottle in Todd's hands, "What's the bottle for Toddy-poo?" using the forbidden pet name. Pietro glared at her. "Whatdya think it's for dummy?" Sari scrunched up her face at him and stuck out her tongue. "I was asking Todd, not you chicken legs!"  
  
Todd smiled and sat on the ground. He placed the bottle a few feet in front of him and looked up at everyone. "Who's up fo' some Truth or Dare?" Sari smiled. "Yes! My favorite game!" everyone sat down in a circle (well, except for Wanda. She just wanted to watch). "Who wants to spin first?" Neveru asked, looking around.  
  
"I will!" said Lance, placing a hand on the bottle. Neveru nodded her head and Lance spun the bottle. It spun, and spun, and spun, and spun, and spun. "I'm getting dizzy." said Neveru, watching the bottle. Finally, it slowed, and stopped on Sari. Sari clapped her hands together. "Yay!"  
  
"Truth or dare?" asked Lance, lifting an eyebrow. Sari thought a moment. "Dare me!" she said, in an adventurous tone.  
  
"Okay," said Lance, "I dare you to.kiss Pietro!" Sari gasped in surprise. She didn't want to kiss Pietro! She hated Pietro! She made a pouty face. "And what if I don't want to kiss Pee-ay-troe?"  
  
"Well," Lance said reaching behind him, "Then you'll have to chug down one of these!" He pulled out a bottle of strong liquor. "Ugh!" she said, "I'm never drinking any of that stuff!" She crawled over to Pietro, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she quickly crawled back to her seat. Pietro ran out of the room to go get some soup to wash of the "Sari germs" he now had on his face. "Okay," said Sari, "My turn to spin." She spun the bottle. It landed on Neveru. "Okay, Nev. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm...dare. No wait, truth. Truth? No, dare. Dare!"  
  
"Took ya long enough." Sari said, "Okay, I dare you to eat on of Todd's flies!" Sari pointed to the flies buzzing around Todd. Todd protested, "Naw, ya wouldn't. Wouldja? Naw man not mah flies!"  
  
Neveru had a disgusted look on her face. "It's not like I want to.but." She reached out a quickly grabbed a fly. She stuffed it in her mouth and chewed. Her eyes started to tear up from the taste. She swallowed. Lance and Pietro began to snicker. Todd has a big old frown on from the loss of one of his flies. Sari was holding her stomach, trying not to puke. John looked away, hiding his smile. Wanda smiled an evil smile. Neveru took a swig of her orange soda, trying to wash out the taste. "Okay Nev, spin!"  
  
Neveru put down her soda and took a deep breath. She spun the bottle. It landed on Lance. "Alright, Lance," she said, "Truth or dare?" Lance smirked. "Truth." Neveru thought a while. "Okay, if you could date someone besides Kitty, who would you date?" Lance already knew the answer to that. "Well it would have to be.Pietro!" Everyone gasped. Pietro smiled. "Aww, why didn't ya say anything Lancey-poo?" Lance shrugged, and blushed. Everyone had blank expressions on their faces. "Come 'ere lover boy!" Pietro grabbed Lance and pulled him into a kiss, which soon turned into a deep, passionate kiss. Sari walked over and tapped Lance on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh.were in the middle of a game here guys." Lance slowly pulled away from Pietro. "Right, right. The game. Alright." Lance spun the bottle. It landed on John. "Okay cutie pie." John shivered. ".I dare you to kiss ME!" Pietro stood up. He slapped John. "Bitch!" John whimpered, "I didn' do anythin', mate!"  
  
"It's okay Pietro, I'm just kidding." Lance said playfully to Pietro. "Okay, Johnny boy, I dare you to.drink two bottles of liquor!" John frowned, but then he smiled.  
  
"I'm not drinking two bottles. I back out." Neveru figured out what he was doing. "Okay, John. I guess you have to drink a bottle of liquor than, since you backed out." John happily grabbed one bottle of liquor. He was cleverer than he thought! But, he still had to drink one. Lance shook his head, "Smart-ass." he murmured. John opened the bottle and drank it. He chugged it down in two gulps. Kurt's eyes widened. "Vow. Ee's good!" John wiped his mouth and burped. "Nice one!" said Sari.  
  
"Your turn John." said Neveru.  
  
"*hic* my thrub already?" He reached for the bottle. His brow furrowed. "Holb it *hic* still!" he shouted, louder than usual. "John, man, it's not movin'!" said Toad. Wanda snickered at John's misfortune. Neveru reached over and grabbed John's hand. Then she placed it on the bottle. "Spin." she said calmly. John spun the bottle. Instead of watching it spin, he watched the ceiling fan. The bottle landed on Sari. "Uh.dare me!" John looked around for the owner of that voice. He finally spotted Sari. "Three Saris?" he thought, "Whatever." John thought awhile. "Go hula dance or *hic* sumbin."  
  
"What the hell?" she thought. She stood up and did a hula dance like she saw some ladies on the discovery channel do. Neveru shook her head and laughed, and then she threw a cheese puff at John to see what he would do. He stood up, got back down and shouted, "I surrenda'!" Sari finished her dance and sat back down. "What a night." she said under her breath, massaging her forehead.  
  
=========================================================  
  
That liquor's powerful stuff, eh? R&R pweese! 


End file.
